La Sterne et le Cheval-Partie 2: Pour l'honneur
by Sentinelle
Summary: Peut tout à fait se lire indépendamment de la première partie. Lors d'un paisible séjour à Dol Amroth, Eomer se voit contraint de risquer sa vie pour défendre son honneur. Ou bien pour sauver une jeune fille d'un terrible danger...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Eomer posa un bras sur l'encolure de Piedardent et prit une longue inspiration. Devant lui, la plage s'étendait, lisse et scintillante sous le soleil qui commençait à décliner.

D'un mot, le Rohirrim lança son cheval au petit galop, tendit qu'il courait contre son flanc en s'agrippant à sa crinière. Un brusque élan le souleva pour le poser sur le dos du cheval; mais une foulée plus tard, ses pieds effleuraient à nouveau le sable, de l'autre côté de sa monture.

Ils coururent ainsi tout le long de la plage, Piedardent orientant ses oreilles à droite, en arrière ou à gauche, attentif au placement et aux mouvements de son maître.

Un peu avant d'atteindre l'extrémité de la plage, Eomer dénoua un foulard qui pendait à sa ceinture, et le laissa tomber à terre; puis, d'un mouvement souple, il se remit en selle et fit tourner sa monture. Arrivé au niveau du foulard, il passa ses deux jambes du même côté et se pencha très bas; ses longs cheveux fouettèrent le sable quand il saisit le foulard avec les dents.

Il se redressa et fit brusquement freiner Piedardent. Encore empli de la fougue qu'avait suscitée sa course, le cheval se cabra, tandis qu'Eomer lançait victorieusement un cri guttural.

Du haut des remparts, Imrahil ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait invité Eomer à Dol Amroth pour réfléchir à l'ouverture d'une route marchande entre leurs deux pays; mais chaque fois que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, Eomer allait chercher Piedardent et l'emmenait courir, ou s'exerçait au tir à l'arc en plein galop. C'était la première fois que le Prince voyait Eomer effectuer de tels exercices, et il était empli d'admiration, tant l'adresse du cavalier et sa complicité avec sa monture était visible.

«-Un Roi qui se prend pour un acrobate? On aura tout vu! grogna Amrothos, son fils cadet, à côté de lui.

-Les Rohirrims étant constamment à cheval, ils doivent connaître parfaitement celui qui les porte, dit patiemment Imrahil. Ce genre d'exercice entraîne l'un et l'autre à oeuvrer ensemble. Ne t'ai-je donc jamais raconté avec quelle dextérité les Rohirrims se sont battus dans les champs du Pelennor, maniant l'épée ou le javelot, et ne guidant leurs montures qu'avec leurs jambes?

-S'ils avaient étudié la stratégie des grandes batailles de jadis, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de cette ridicule habileté, répliqua Amrothos. Vous m'avez vous-même raconté qu'Eomer avait aveuglément foncé vers le Sud lors de la bataille au Pelennor, se laissant ainsi encercler. Et il pose des questions si… naïves sur le commerce!

-Les Hommes de Rohan se laissent facilement emplir de fureur, mais cela ne retire rien à leur bravoure, répondit Imrahil. Et ils préfèrent poser des questions plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance. Allons! Cela suffit. Crois-tu donc que les Hommes d'ici n'ont aucun défaut-à commencer par toi, qui te permets de critiquer un hôte dormant sous ton toit? »

Amrothos ne répondit rien, mais s'en fut à grands-pas.

Quand Eomer entra dans la grand-salle pour le dîner, après avoir pansé Piedardent et revêtu des habits propres, il perçut immédiatement que le mépris d'Amrothos à son égard avait encore augmenté. Il avait réalisé depuis son arrivée combien le jeune homme était fier d'appartenir au peuple de Dol Amroth, au point de toujours comparer négativement les autres. Il avait espéré que cette attitude, simple fruit de la méconnaissance de tout ce qui existait hors du pays d'Imrahil, s'adoucirait progressivement; mais il semblait qu'il n'en était rien. Quel dommage qu'Elphir, de sept ans son aîné, fût absent, ainsi que son frère Erchirion!

Son coeur se serra un peu, et, avec honnêteté, il se demanda -comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois- s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher; mais, comme d'habitude, il ne trouva rien, hormis quelques manquements aux traditions locales, telles que les paroles de salutations, que ses interlocuteurs avaient toujours excusés de bon coeur-hormis les serviteurs d'Amrothos, qui imitaient discrètement leur maître et le considéraient avec un mépris à peine masqué.

Ses esprits remontèrent quand il se retrouva plongé dans de longues et passionnantes discussions avec Imrahil et sa femme. Intelligents et cultivés, ils pouvaient converser aussi bien des subtilités des relations géopolitiques avec leurs voisins que de la tradition musicale de Dol Amroth, principalement grâce aux harpistes, formés de père en fils, qui parcouraient le pays. Et comme les Rohirrims, ceux de Dol Amroth avaient le sens de la conversation!

Pendant tout le souper, Amrothos resta plongé dans un silence morose. Quant à sa soeur Lothiriel, elle se contenta d'écouter ses parents et leur hôte, les yeux brillant d'intérêt, ne glissant que quelques questions qui dévoilaient alors sa curiosité et sa finesse d'esprit.

A la fin du repas, la famille princière et Eomer regagnèrent leurs quartiers en longeant un petit jardin qui donnait à l'Est. Selon la coutume du Rohan, Eomer donna son bras à la princesse- qui, de l'autre côté, serrait la main de son mari à la manière de Dol Amroth, formant ainsi un tableau plutôt surprenant que Lothiriel, qui marchait derrière, contemplait en souriant aux côtés de son frère toujours plongé dans un silence buté.

Soudain, l'un des soldats qui marchaient le long des remparts lança un cri:

«Des feux, dans la plaine! »

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Imrahil monta vivement sur le chemin de ronde, suivi d'Amrothos et d'Eomer. La princesse resta près de Lothiriel et l'enserra de ses bras, pressentant visiblement un danger.

La plaine était obscure; mais un groupe de petites lumières s'avançait à vive allure.

« Que les soldats se préparent, ordonna Imrahil. Mais qu'ils restent à l'intérieur des murailles pour l'instant. Il n'y a peut-être aucun danger. »

Les flammes se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent distinguer des hommes revêtus d'armures luisantes, au visage et à la chevelure sombre. Certains montaient de grandes bêtes, à peine discernables dans la pénombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent hors de portée de flèches; cependant, l'un d'eux s'avança encore un peu. Il était enveloppé d'un manteau rouge, si bien qu'il semblait couvert de sang jusqu'aux genoux.

« La grande Ombre est tombée, mais nous sommes toujours là! cria-t-il en guise de salutation. Vous pensiez sans doute rentrer tranquillement chez vous, couverts de gloire, d'honneur et de présents, et profiter de votre victoire; mais vous semblez avoir oublié que vous êtes toujours nos vassaux! »

L'homme eut un sourire sardonique.

« En punition de cet oubli, nos tributs seront doublés: une épée et une cotte de mailles par guerrier, ainsi que quinze livres d'or, que vous nous livrerez demain, au coucher du soleil. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce qui arrivera si vous désobéissez à votre seigneur? »

Derrière lui, les hommes se mirent à rire en agitant leurs armes.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Imrahil descendit des remparts et se dirigea vivement vers ses appartements, sans même jeter un regard vers sa famille. Dans la pénombre, Eomer perçut ses traits rigides et ses yeux brûlants, de honte et… de colère impuissante?

Tandis que le Prince et Amrothos -qui lui avait emboîté le pas sans un mot- disparaissaient à l'intérieur, lançant des ordres d'une voix inhabituellement dure, Eomer se tourna vers le reste de sa famille, n'osant parler, mais désireux de comprendre.

« -Le clan des Harirhs, dit la princesse en soupirant. Ils avaient l'habitude de venir camper devant le château pour réclamer un tribut, en or ou en armes; mais ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis la chute de l'Ombre. Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient rendus au Gondor.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de les attaquer? demanda Eomer. Si je me fie au nombre de torches, ils ne sont qu'une centaine.

-Bien des fois, nous avons tenté de les vaincre, dit la princesse avec un soupir. La dernière fois que nous avons tenté de les attaquer, ce fut un bain de sang, et mon mari faillit y laisser la vie. Car les Harirhs amènent avec eux des bêtes monstrueuses, des _nanrahs_ , comme ils les appellent. Elles montent la garder tout autour du camp, et leur veille autant que leur férocité empêche toute victoire par les armes. Ils n'ont jamais tenté de rentrer ici; ils ne font que menacer de massacrer tous ceux qu'ils rencontreront hors du château- et ils l'ont déjà fait, hélas, quand nous avons tenté de refuser leur chantage!»

Elle tourna tristement la tête vers la porte où avait disparu Imrahil et Amrothos.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Eomer-Roi», dit-elle très vite, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Eomer la soupçonna de chercher à dissimuler son trouble, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lothiriel: la jeune fille s'était appuyée contre la muraille, le visage pâle, les yeux pensifs.

«-Pauvre père, murmura-t-elle. Lui qui espérait enfin des jours de paix, le voici à nouveau avec une lourde responsabilité!

-Que va-t-il faire? demanda Eomer.

-Sans doute envoyer une lettre au Gondor, pour demander l'aide du roi Elessar; puis réunir le Conseil et rassembler le tribut réclamé, car il reste moins d'une journée avant que les attaques ne débutent dans les villages…

-N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de vaincre ces bêtes, puis les Harirhs? » demanda Eomer. L'inactivité lui pesait soudain, et la pensée que des ennemis se tenaient tout près le poussait à agir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Nous l'ignorons, répondit Lothiriel avec lassitude. Si quelque chose peut venir à bout des nanrahs, cela est peut-être connu dans le Sud, mais pas ici.»

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, tandis que, dans le silence vespéral, montait indistinctement le brouhaha du camp de leurs assaillants.

 **A suivre...**

 **Je me suis inspirée de mots arabes « feu** **»** **et « tigre** **»** **pour créer les mots « Harirh** **»** **et « nanrah** **».**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Malgré la dernière et désastreuse tentative, Imrahil décida de tenter à nouveau une attaque: les hommes étaient nombreux et bien armés, car, depuis la chute de Sauron, il n'était plus nécessaire d'envoyer beaucoup d'hommes garder les frontières du pays.

Eomer se joignit à eux, son haut cimier empanaché de blanc se dressant fièrement aux côtés des casques finement ciselés de mithril d'Imrahil et d'Amrothos. Quand il avait parlé de venir combattre, Amrothos avait eu, malgré l'expression foudroyante que son père lui avait alors adressée, une moue dubitative en toisant la longue cotte de mailles brunies et la lourde lance de frêne du Rohirrim. Eomer avait choisi de rester silencieux, pour ne pas humilier Imrahil en faisant des reproches à son fils en sa présence; mais il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui après la bataille. Il n'avait rien à prouver, mais ce mépris latent le piquait au vif.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Au grand jour, les nanrahs apparaissaient à présent dans toute leur hideuse force: énormes, dépourvues d'yeux et d'oreilles, mais aux crocs et aux dents semblables à de meurtrières faucilles, ils étaient entièrement guidés par leur odorat et les Harirhs qui les chevauchaient. Malgré leur nombre et leur adresse, les cavaliers de Dol Amroth battirent en retraite à peine une heure après le début du combat, sous les huées moqueuses de leurs adversaires. Eomer portait devant lui le corps inerte d'Amrothos: le voyant tomber à terre, et entendant le cri d'angoisse d'Imrahil, il avait oublié tous ses griefs contre le jeune homme. D'un mouvement vif et leste, il s'était penché jusqu'à terre et l'avait mis en selle, avec à peine plus de difficulté que la veille en ramassant le foulard sur la plage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Imrahil fit mander son médecin et s'enferma dans la chambre de son fils. Dans tout le château régnait une atmosphère lugubre et hébétée. La Princesse et Lothiriel étaient introuvables. Un serviteur vint apporter un repas à Eomer en rasant les murs, la tête basse, comme par peur de recevoir des coups. Le Rohirrim avait loin d'avoir faim, mais se força à manger; et, alors que la nuit tombait, il ne se coucha point. Il avait une idée, folle sans doute; mais il estimait être en dette avec Imrahil, depuis que le Prince avait sauvé la vie de sa soeur. Et, dans le fond de son coeur, bien qu'il ne dût rien à personne, sa fierté lui dictait d'accomplir des actes glorieux pour prendre sa revanche du mépris que certains lui portaient.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« -Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste? demanda Imrahil au gardien de la Porte, qui venait d'arriver dans ses appartements et semblait agité.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mon seigneur, mais Eomer-Roi vient de quitter la Cité. Il faisait sombre, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix et son cheval. »

Imrahil s'efforça d'arracher son regard de son fils, allongé sans mouvement, et tenta de réfléchir.

« -Eomer-Roi vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il comptait faire? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garde.

-Je l'ignore, mon seigneur. Il était drapé dans son manteau, et ses armes étaient accrochées à sa selle. Il s'est contenté de m'ordonner d'ouvrir la porte, et de vous transmettre ceci. »

Il tendit un petit morceau de parchemin, que le Prince déplia.

 _A l_ _'_ _aube, attaquez au Nord._

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois sorti de Dol Amroth, Eomer ne se dirigea pas vers le camp des Harirhs. Il se détourna vers une petite forêt, dans laquelle il avait chevauché la veille. Là, il s'arrêta et descendit de cheval.

« Reste à distance du nez de ces bêtes, murmura-t-il à Piedardent. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. J'aurai bientôt besoin de toi. »

Il ôta son manteau, et resserra les courroies de la selle qui maintenaient son arc, son carquois et son épée; puis, armé seulement d'un long couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture, il se glissa dans la nuit comme une ombre furtive.

Courbé en deux, le pas lent et attentif, il arriva enfin au bord d'un large espace d'herbe piétinée et roussie, là où avait eu lieu la bataille. A la pâle lueur de la lune presque pleine, la scène était lugubre: personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans cette zone, à la fois à portée des flèches de Dol Amroth et de l'odorat des nanrahs, si bien que rien n'avait été déplacé depuis la fin du combat.

Refoulant son dégoût de se trouver au milieu des cadavres, Eomer fureta de part et d'autre et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: un manteau harirh, dont il se drapa avant de se diriger vers le camp ennemi.

Les nanrahs étaient postés tout autour du campement; mais, confiantes en leur ouïe et leur odorat, les monstrueuses bêtes dormaient, mollement affalées sur le flanc. Le coeur battant, retenant son souffle, Eomer s'avança lentement, presque en rampant. Devant lui, un nanrah remua dans son sommeil. Ses narines frémirent, mais se détendirent presqu'aussitôt quand l'odeur du manteau les atteignit.

Eomer se redressa lentement, et sortit son couteau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant l'aube, et il devait agir vite.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le chef des Harirhs se réveilla brusquement quand un soldat entra dans sa tente.

« Seigneur, nous avons capturé un intrus! »

Le chef se leva d'un bond, tandis que deux hommes pénétraient à l'intérieur, traînant derrière eux un troisième. Blond, élancé, les mains liées derrière le dos, il était visiblement effrayé malgré son air farouche.

« Il a réussi à pénétrer dans le camp, et à égorger une dizaine de nanrahs avant de se faire repérer, dit l'un des deux hommes. Maudit soit-il! »

Il donna un violent coup de pied derrière les genoux de l'étranger, qui s'effondra avec un grognement. Il releva la tête dans un geste de défi quand le chef s'avança.

« Qui es-tu? Pourquoi es-tu venu? »

L'homme se tut et serra les lèvres. Le chef haussa les épaules.

« Reste silencieux si tu en as envie! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le deviner. »

Avec un sourire cruel, il approcha son visage de celui du prisonnier.

« Tu es Eomer, roi de Rohan. »

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une fraction de seconde, Eomer se troubla, puis ses traits se durcirent à nouveau. Mais cette réaction n'échappa pas au Harirh, qui éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Insensé! Crois-tu pouvoir te faire passer pour un Marin, avec tes cheveux? Crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas vu, l'autre jour, en haut des murailles? Ta présence ici est une preuve de bravoure, mais démontre aussi ta stupidité. Qu'espérais-tu? Tuer tous nos nanrahs, puis disparaître tranquillement et aller te vanter de ta ruse? Tu t'es mêlé d'une guerre qui ne te regardait pas, et tu vas en payer le prix! »

Il se releva vivement et projeta sa main contre la joue d'Eomer, qui vacilla sous le coup, mais ne manifesta rien d'autre qu'un profond mépris qui faisait étinceler ses prunelles, grises comme un ciel d'orage.

Le chef ne souriait plus, à présent.

« Je devine que tu étais envoyé pour nous affaiblir avant une attaque. Tu as en grande partie réussi ton coup, mais à présent tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. Quand aura-t-elle lieu? Et où? »

Eomer cracha sur le sol et resta silencieux, une moue de dédain crispant ses lèvres. Le Harirh retroussa ses manches, et, d'un geste, demanda aux gardes de s'éloigner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse immédiate; mais Eomer finirait bien par parler.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le chef harirh s'éloigna avec un soupir de la forme prostrée au sol. Il commençait à peine à s'amuser, ses poings lui chauffaient à peine, et déjà sa cible demandait grâce! Il aurait pensé que les hommes de Rohan étaient plus résistants que cela… Mais qu'importe. Il avait une bataille à organiser.

Il agrippa les longs cheveux d'Eomer et lui tira la tête en arrière. Le Rohirrim eut une plainte rauque.

«-Par où l'attaque arrivera-t-elle? demanda le Harirh d'une voix autoritaire.

-Le… Le Nord…, murmura Eomer entre ses lèvres sanglantes.

-Bien, bien! Et quand cela? »

Mais Eomer sembla hésiter. De sa main libre, le chef lui saisit la gorge et la secoua violemment.

«-Quand cela? cria-t-il.

-A m… midi… » souffla Eomer d'une voix à peine intelligible.

Le Harirh le lâcha d'un coup. Il tomba lourdement face contre terre.

« Je te remercie pour ta collaboration, petit roi. A présent, je te laisse: je dois préparer mes hommes au combat. »

Il se releva et s'éloigna. Juste avant de sortir de la tente, il lança:

« Je n'oublie pas mes nanrahs! Après notre victoire, tu paieras chèrement chacune de leurs vies. »

L'un des gardes empoigna sans douceur Eomer et le traîna contre un pilier de bois, où il le lia. Eomer se laissa mollement faire, apparemment trop faible pour réagir. Après une dernière insulte, le Harirh sortit à son tour, le laissant seul dans la tente où un feu mourant donnait encore un peu de lumière.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'une scène du film « La Tour, prends garde ! » de Georges Lampin, avec Jean Marais en personnage principal.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Dans la pâle lueur de l'aube, l'armée d'Imrahil s'avançait vers le camp ennemi. Le Prince avait le coeur serré: Eomer n'avait pas reparu, et il craignait qu'il n'eût été tué après une action sans doute héroïque, mais à l'issue inévitablement fatale.

Et si Eomer était toujours en vie, mais captif, il servirait facilement d'otage pour les Harirhs, ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation…

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de Dol Amroth, de nombreux cors avaient retenti dans le camp adverse, et l'immobilité de la nuit avait fait place à une agitation désordonnée: des soldats sortaient en hâte de leurs tentes, allaient chercher leurs armes ou se regroupaient en bordure du camp, se préparant à affronter les troupes d'Imrahil. Monté sur un nanrah, le chef allait de part et d'autre, hurlant ses ordres.

Imrahil comprit rapidement la cause de cette anormale fébrilité, que la seule surprise n'expliquait pas totalement: de part et d'autres gisaient de grandes carcasses de nanrahs. Il n'y avait que quelques survivants, massés devant les troupes qui se rassemblaient, et l'espoir jaillit soudain dans le coeur du Prince.

Il réfléchissait à la stratégie à adopter, quand soudain une grande clameur jaillit au milieu du camp, en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée qui s'épaississait à vue d'oeil. Une tente prit feu, puis une deuxième et une troisième, semant la panique parmi les hommes qui s'y préparaient encore. Les Harirhs déjà prêts au combat regardaient en arrière, hésitant à rester pour se battre ou à se précipiter pour juguler l'incendie.

C'est alors qu'Imrahil le vit: monté sur son grand cheval gris, ses longs cheveux dorés flottant au vent de sa course, il galopait follement entre les tentes, évitant les obstacles par de brusques embardées, et frôlant les tentes avec la torche qu'il brandissait.

Le camp entier fut bientôt empli de fumée. Pris entre le feu et l'ennemi, les Harirhs décidèrent finalement de charger; mais, en nombre restreint, déstabilisés par une attaque qu'ils prévoyaient plus tard et un incendie qui menaçait de tout détruire, ils n'offrirent qu'une piètre résistance. Quant à Eomer, il était sorti du camp pour contourner ses ennemis et rejoindre l'armée de Dol Amroth. Voyant cela, le chef harirh se précipita pour lui barrer la route, emmenant avec lui quelques cavaliers qui n'avaient pas perdu leurs nanrahs. Eomer freina Piedardent et saisit son arc; ses traits volèrent en sifflant, et aucun d'eux ne rata sa cible.

Quand ses ennemis furent sur lui, il dégaina son épée, et se jeta sur eux avec un grand cri. Guidant sa monture uniquement avec les jambes, il frappa à droite et à gauche, se dérobant vivement pour éviter les terribles mâchoires des nanrahs.

Avec quelques chevaliers, Imrahil se hâta de venir lui prêter main-forte: les traces rouges sur le visage d'Eomer, ainsi que les morceaux de corde rompue qui enserraient encore ses poignets, ne lui avaient pas échappés.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enfin, les bruits de la bataille s'éteignirent, et l'incendie se réduisit à un épais nuage de fumée. Les Harirhs survivants se rendirent, encerclés par les hommes de Dol Amroth. Imrahil héla Eomer, qui commençait à s'éloigner.

« -Eomer-Roi! cria-t-il. Aucun éloge ne saurait suffire pour votre haut fait, mais je crois que l'heure n'est pas encore aux remerciements. Etes-vous grièvement blessé?

-Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai que des égratignures », répondit Eomer.

D'un geste machinal, il trancha les restes des liens de ses poignets avec un petit couteau, à peine grand comme un doigt, qu'il glissa ensuite dans la boucle de son ceinturon. Le manche du couteau devint imperceptible au milieu du métal artistiquement travaillé.

«-Il me semble comprendre que votre capture a été volontaire, pour donner de fausses informations aux Harirhs sur nos desseins, dit Imrahil.

-Vous êtes dans le vrai, et il y a là une bonne histoire à raconter, répondit Eomer. Mais si vous le permettez, je vais rentrer à la Cité, pour prendre soin de mon cheval. Il a passé la nuit dehors, et revient d'un dur labeur. »

Imrahil posa une main sur le bras d'Eomer.

« Allez, mon ami. Je vais m'occuper de nos prisonniers, et envoyer mon médecin dans vos quartiers. »

Eomer ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire et se détourna. Imrahil le regarda l'éloigner, l'allure fière malgré son évidente fatigue.

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Eomer entra dans les écuries et mit pied à terre, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de remonter dans sa chambre. Affronter les regards curieux des serviteurs le long des couloirs, puis les soins attentifs du médecin d'Imrahil, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait failli décliner l'offre du Prince, mais n'avait finalement pas osé. Imrahil ne faisait que le remercier à sa manière: il s'était occupé de Dol Amroth, et maintenant c'était à la Cité de s'occuper de lui.

Il pensa avec nostalgie au médecin d'Edoras, l'un des membres de sa garde personnelle, qui chevauchait et combattait avec lui. Après une bataille, tous les hommes se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle, racontant avec force gestes et exclamations leur propre version de l'histoire, tandis que le médecin passait de l'un à l'autre, prodiguant ses services tout en rectifiant malicieusement les dires un peu trop vaniteux.

Cette fois-ci, Eomer serait seul à s'occuper de ses blessures. Heureusement qu'aucune d'elles ne requérait l'aide d'un tiers! Puis il s'allongerait dans la paille et dormirait jusqu'au retour de ses forces… Mais avant cela, il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il rentra Piedardent dans sa stalle, le dessella, puis alla chercher un seau d'eau et une brosse. Lentement, soigneusement, il fit disparaître les traces de la bataille que portait son fidèle compagnon, ôtant la boue de sa robe et démêlant sa longue crinière. Mais si ses mains étaient occupées, son esprit était comme attiré en arrière, lui présentant des souvenirs si vifs qu'ils prenaient presque le pas sur la réalité.

 _Le chef harirh_ _é_ _tait pench_ _é_ _sur lui avec un rictus cruel._

 _«_ _Par o_ _ù_ _l_ _'_ _attaque arrivera-t-elle?_ _»_

 _Pouvait-il enfin r_ _é_ _pondre? S_ _'_ _il parlait trop t_ _ô_ _t, le Harirh percerait_ _à_ _jour sa ruse_ _…_

 _Oui, c_ _'é_ _tait encore trop t_ _ô_ _t. Les Rohirrims_ _é_ _taient r_ _é_ _put_ _é_ _s pour leur courage, et il ne pouvait y d_ _é_ _roger sans_ _é_ _veiller les soup_ _ç_ _ons. Encore une vol_ _é_ _e de coups, et il ravalerait sa fiert_ _é_ _et demanderait gr_ _â_ _ce. S_ _'_ _il n_ _'é_ _coutait que son courage et son honneur, il mourrait avant de prononcer le moindre mot; mais il y avait davantage que son honneur en jeu._

 _Il resta silencieux et serra les dents. Plus qu_ _'_ _une seule vol_ _é_ _e de coups_ _…_

Il suspendit ses mouvements, les yeux dans le vague. Piedardent tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais il ne réagit pas.

 _Il_ _é_ _tait enfin seul dans la tente. Il devait agir vite. S_ _'_ _il_ _é_ _tait_ _à_ _nouveau captur_ _é_ _, il_ _é_ _tait perdu, et Dol Amroth avec lui._

 _Il se redressa et recula pour s_ _'_ _adosser au pilier. A t_ _â_ _tons, ses mains agripp_ _è_ _rent sa ceinture et la tourn_ _è_ _rent lentement dans les passants de son pantalon. Ses doigts entr_ _è_ _rent en contact avec le m_ _é_ _tal froid de la boucle, et le manche du petit couteau._

 _C_ _'é_ _tait son p_ _è_ _re qui lui avait offert cette boucle, selon la coutume, la premi_ _è_ _re fois qu_ _'_ _il avait mont_ _é_ _un cheval sans l_ _'_ _aide d_ _'_ _un adulte. Cette pens_ _é_ _e le fit sourire malgr_ _é_ _sa peur et son visage tum_ _é_ _fi_ _é_ _. Il commen_ _ç_ _a_ _à_ _trancher ses liens, se crispant_ _à_ _chaque bruit pr_ _è_ _s de la tente, s_ _'_ _entaillant les poignets dans sa h_ _â_ _te._

 _Quand enfin il fut libre, il souleva un pan de la tente et se glissa dehors. Son regard se lan_ _ç_ _a vers la limite du camp. Pendant quelques interminables secondes, il ne vit que la plaine vide; mais il finit par apercevoir Piedardent, non loin de l_ _à_ _. Que ce f_ _û_ _t par la vue ou l_ _'_ _odorat, le cheval l_ _'_ _avait_ _é_ _galement rep_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _, et il piqua droit sur lui._

 _Oubliant toute prudence, il courut entre les tentes pour le rejoindre; et quand enfin il sentit rouler les muscles puissants entre ses genoux, il n_ _'_ _eut plus peur de rien._

Eomer laissa tomber la brosse sur le sol, passa les bras autour de l'encolure de Piedardent et y posa le front. Le cheval se contenta de souffler affectueusement dans le cou de son maître.

Quand Eomer se redressa, il fronça les sourcils: la belle robe grise était tachée de sang. Il passa la main sur son visage. Elle revint rougie.

Machinalement, il saisit un linge qu'il trempa dans le seau. Il le passa d'abord sur l'encolure de Piedardent, et allait le plonger à nouveau dans l'eau pour se laver à son tour, quand le grand cheval dressa les oreilles. Eomer se raidit, se reprochant d'avoir laissé ses armes accrochées à la selle, plus loin dans l'écurie; mais il s'apaisa d'un coup quand il reconnut la silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil.

Lothiriel.

 **A suivre…**

 **Au sujet du petit couteau cach** **é** **dans la ceinture: c** **'** **est purement le fruit de mon imagination, et je crois qu** **'** **il rentre sans trop de mal dans l** **'** **univers de Tolkien. Il permet au cavalier de toujours avoir une lame** **à** **disposition, pour pouvoir se lib** **é** **rer rapidement s** **'** **il s** **'** **emm** **ê** **le dans les courroies de sa monture.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la première partie de « La Sterne et le Cheval » : j'ai inventé une coutume du Gondor, qui demande aux femmes non mariées de ne jamais regarder un homme dans les yeux.**

«-Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, mon seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Mais nous vous avons vu vous revenir vers la Cité après la bataille. Une heure plus tard, vous n'étiez toujours pas dans vos appartements, et nous nous sommes mis à votre recherche, craignant que vous n'ayez défailli en chemin.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne faisais que m'occuper de mon cheval, répondit Eomer d'une voix rauque et forte, qui le fit presque sursauter. Si je m'étais douté que je vous causais de l'inquiétude en m'attardant ici… »

Il s'interrompit. Non, il ne serait sûrement pas allé dans ses quartiers, s'efforçant de trouver des mots rassurants et affrontant la sollicitude empressée du médecin d'Imrahil. Il avait trop besoin de paix. Mais, curieusement, la présence de Lothiriel ne l'indisposait pas.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et agita la main vers quelqu'un qu'Eomer ne vit pas -sans doute l'un des serviteurs partis avec elle à sa recherche. Il remarqua brusquement la fatigue imprimée sur son visage, et comprit qu'elle aussi, à sa manière, s'était battue.

«-Votre frère se porte-t-il mieux? demanda-t-il.

-La mort ne le guette plus, désormais, dit la jeune fille. Il lui faudra du temps pour se rétablir, mais il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Mais vous, mon seigneur? J'ai suivi le combat depuis la fenêtre, et malgré la distance il me parut extrêmement féroce.

J'ai cru vous voir dans le camp ennemi, enflammant les tentes et bravant les nanrahs. J'ose aussi avancer que votre nuit n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Je suis indemne, et votre père aussi, répondit Eomer. Il est en train de recueillir la reddition des Harirhs survivants. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre d'eux, désormais. »

S'il s'était trouvé parmi ses hommes, il aurait raconté ses exploits avec fierté, riant de la méprise du chef harirh sur sa feinte couardise, mais il ressentait une curieuse gêne en présence de Lothiriel: il se sentait sale, tout couvert de l'odeur du combat, et la douceur de la jeune fille contrastait avec l'ardeur de la bataille qui brûlait encore en lui.

Craignant un insupportable silence, il s'assit sur un banc, près de la porte de la stalle, et se mit à caresser machinalement la belle tête de Piedardent. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Lothiriel s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il lui sembla qu'elle le regardait -enfin, une brèche dans cette absurde tradition!-, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je crois comprendre que vous avez contribué dans une large part à cette victoire, Eomer-Roi, dit-elle. Aucun remerciement ne vous honorerait assez; aussi, me permettriez-vous de vous remercier à ma manière? »

Ce disant, elle avait sorti un mouchoir de sous son manteau bleu, et l'avait trempé dans le seau. D'un geste hésitant, veillant à ce que leurs regards ne se rencontrent pas, elle l'éleva lentement vers le visage d'Eomer.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, étrangement attiré par la bonté audacieuse de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'elle nettoyait précautionneusement son front sali, il lui sembla que sa soif de violence s'éteignait enfin; et c'était doux.

Il lui sembla soudain qu'il était en train d'apaiser une soif qu'il ignorait avoir jusqu'ici. L'agitation de la Grande Salle d'Edoras, avec ses rires et ses vantardises, ne lui manquait plus. C'était comme si, dans le silence et la lumière douce de l'écurie, il jetait les yeux sur quelque chose que ses yeux qualifiaient de banal, mais dont il était confusément convaincu de l'immense valeur.

Quand la jeune fille abaissa finalement son bras, il ne sut quoi dire; il se contenta de saisir sa main le plus délicatement possible -Bema, qu'elle avait le poignet fin et blanc!- et la baisa. Lothiriel eut un doux sourire, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le sol, puis se leva et s'en fut dans un léger bruissement de tissu.

 **FIN**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu ! Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! La troisième est en cours d'écriture, mais ne devrait pas être publiée avant plusieurs mois, j'en ai peur.**


End file.
